


Los admiradores de Brienne de Tarth

by Any_leaf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon, End Game, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Post-Canon, Romance, The Long Night
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Any_leaf/pseuds/Any_leaf
Summary: Pero ver a la moza rodeada de admiradores, sí que lo había sorprendido. Primero estaba el escudero, Podrick. Luego la mocosa Stark y su novio, el herrero. Bueno, ambas mocosas, también con Sansa, la actual Lady Stark, se habían vuelto inseparables. Pero los que más acechaban a la moza, eran Sandor Clegane y el salvaje pelirrojo.





	Los admiradores de Brienne de Tarth

**Author's Note:**

> Holas! Hoy traigo un one shot, realizado a partir de un prompt que me dieron: Jaime celoso de Tormund/Brienne/The Hound.

Una de las cosas que más le habían sorprendido, en su regreso al Norte, era la popularidad que había adquirido la antes huraña Brienne de Tarth.

No fue sencilla su llegada al Castillo, tampoco fue muy grato el recibimiento. Pero  ser considerado todo el tiempo como un paria era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado. Poco importaban las miradas acusadoras de Daenerys Targaryen en un mundo que parecía a punto de acabarse. Incluso, más incómodo que eso había sido el encuentro a solas con Bran Stark. Aún así, todo ese asunto, él se lo había esperado.

Pero ver a la moza rodeada de admiradores, sí que lo había sorprendido. Primero estaba el escudero, Podrick. Luego la mocosa Stark y su novio, el herrero. Bueno, ambas mocosas, también con Sansa, la actual Lady Stark, se habían vuelto inseparables. Pero los que más acechaban a la moza, eran Sandor Clegane y el salvaje pelirrojo.

¿Brienne amiga del Perro? Él no alcanzaba a comprender cómo pudo nacer esa extraña relación, aún teniendo en común la misma cara de pocos amigos. Y esa curiosa paternidad que ambos parecían sentir por Arya Stark.

Pero el que más le desconcertaba era el pelirrojo, quién miraba a la moza con una galantería que llegaba a ser  insultante. ¿Cómo osaba cortejar con tanto descaro a la moza?  Incluso, Dondarrion le había contado, entre risas, que el salvaje soñaba con tener bebés grandotes rubios y pelirrojos con Brienne ...¡¿ pero qué mierda?! Si él le escuchara decir algo semejante, le rompería los dientes.  Ella, por su parte, se veía perfectamente cómoda con tan extraños acompañantes.

Hace un par de días, ante la insistencia de Brienne, había accedido a entrenar con ellos. Le hicieron morder el polvo, había terminado absurdamente enterrado en la nieve por lo menos cinco veces. El salvaje y el Perro estaban a las risotadas. La cara de la moza había mostrado preocupación, pero esta había cambiado a rabia e indignación cuando él derribó a sus dos amigos con un puñetazo a la nariz con su mano de oro y luego había pateado al salvaje en la cara. ¡Qué bien se había sentido!

Los siguientes días, la moza había mantenido una distancia prudente. Y él había vuelto a sus entrenamientos solitarios. O con Bronn, cuando este estaba dispuesto.

Ahora, él estaba al frente del gran ejército que defendería Poniente  de los Caminantes y muertos vivientes. Se decía que  la vanguardia llegaría en las próximas horas. Jon Nieve…no , su Alteza el Rey Jon Targaryen, lo había convertido en uno de sus leales capitanes.

Miró alrededor, donde se encontró con los ojos azules de Brienne, que lo miraban con algo de vacilación. Ya no había ira en ellos, sí preocupación y algo de miedo. Aún así, al frente de los hombres de la Tierra de las Tormentas se veía majestuosa.

Maldijo entre dientes, no debió haber provocado su furia con sus celos…sí, esa había sido la razón de su comportamiento, debía admitirlo.

***

Ganaron la primera batalla, con innumerables bajas. Pero en este momento él estaba junto a Brienne, ambos comiendo y bebiendo en silencio. En los últimos momentos, habían luchado hombro con hombro. Guardajuramentos y Lamento de Viuda resplandecían  cada vez que hacían desaparecer a un Caminante y con cada espectro que despedazaban. Luego, el Rey de la Noche se había retirado, pero todos sabían que volvería en cualquier momento.

Se incorporó y le tendió la mano buena a Brienne, ella se la estrecho y se levantó también. Los dos estaban ilesos.

—Disculpa por hacerte enojar el otro día, fui un idiota.

—Ellos se rieron de ti, aún así no debiste reaccionar con tanta violencia.

_“¿Ella de verdad creía que había reaccionado así debido a las burlas?”_

—Tienes razón, moza.

—No te comportes de esa forma, no quiero tener que alejarme de ti.

El sonrió.

—Yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti, Brienne.

Ella asintió satisfecha.

—Tenemos que dar la cuenta de las bajas de nuestros hombres—musitó, su rostro se había puesto colorado.

—Vamos a ello.

Y, aún tomados de la mano, se dirigieron a hablar con sus Reyes y a seguir cumpliendo con su deber.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer <3


End file.
